I'm Jealous?
by riekincchan
Summary: Hinata tidak cemburu. Ia hanya tidak suka melihat Gaara sok playboy yang ganti-ganti pasangan. Hinata hanya tidak suka, ia tidak cemburu... kan? AU. Fluffy. RnR please?


Di ujung pertigaan. Seorang Gaara bersandar di dinding dengan senyum miring. Puas dengan perkataan Hinata. Ah, sepertinya, butuh waktu lebih lama membuat Hinata 'mengakuinya' berkata 'aku senang' saja harus menunggu ia pergi. Apalagi, mengaku cemburu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rieki Present**

**I'm**** Jealous? © riekincchan**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Gaara – Hinata]**

**AU. ****Fluffy. ****OOC.**

**Sorry for typos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Especially for My Beloved Cousin**

**Izrima Al Awalia (Miyuki Azumi)**

**Selamat atas kelulusan SNMPTN-nya.**

**This Your favorite pairing, dear!**

**I hope you like this**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aargh! Cukup sudah aku tidak tahan! Kenapa Tayuya selalu menempeli Suigetsu?! Aku benar-benar cemburu!" Karin meneguk air mineral yang sebelumnya disodorkan Hinata.

"Hei, tenanglah. Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Karena aku juga merasakannya. Ketika Shion bersama Naruto-kun." Sakura menepuk punggung Karin keras membuatnya tersedak.

"Uhuk―hei! Jangan sentuh punggungku!"

"A-ah, maaf, kau tersedak? Aku tidak sengaja!" Sakura kembali menyentuh punggung Karin; mencoba menepuknya agar berhenti batuk.

"Uhuk―cukup, kau membuatnya tambah parah!"

"Baiklah!"

Hinata tertawa kecil melihat keduanya. Ia tak berniat memisahkan mereka, mereka akan berhenti ketika sudah lelah, jadi percuma. Dan tidak memberi komentar apapun, hanya diam mendengarkan.

Lagipula ia belum pernah merasa cemburu. Atau mungkin pernah? Ketika Ayahnya membeda-bedakannya dengan sang adik. Tapi Hinata tahu ini kasus yang berbeda.

"Hinata sendiri apa pernah merasa cemburu?"

"…" Hinata tak sempat menjawab pertanyaan Karin karena sekarang perhatiannya telah tertuju pada lelaki berambut merah yang baru saja duduk tidak jauh dari mereka.

Karin yang menyadarinya melakukan hal yang sama; memandang Gaara.

"Gaara... ya?"

Sakura juga refleks mengikuti keduanya. Ia memperhatikan lelaki yang sedang duduk berdua bersama gadis berambut pirang panjang. Mereka terlihat bahagia.

Sakura menggeleng

Sepertinya yang bersuka cita hanya gadisnya saja. Sementara Gaara berwajah datar seperti biasanya.

"Kelihatannya dia berganti pasangan lagi." Komentarnya.

"Ya, aku bisa melihatnya." Timpal Karin bosan.

**Greek**

Kursi terdorong. Setelah menutup bukunya Hinata berdiri. Pandangannya ke bawah.

"Aku duluan ya teman-teman." Setelahnya gadis itu hilang tertelan kerumunan kantin.

Karin melongo lalu menyeringai tak lama kemudian, seperti menyadari hal yang menarik.

"Eh aku baru sadar. Hinata belum menjawab pertanyaanmu tadi."

"Yang mana?"

"Yang terakhir tadi."

"Oh yang itu... gak apa. Lagipula sepertinya aku sudah tahu jawabannya." Seringainya semakin lebar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Panas. Hatinya terasa panas padahal sekarang musim dingin. Hinata tidak mengerti kenapa ia merasa kesal saat melihat Gaara bersama gadis lain.

Padahal ia bukan siapa-siapa bagi Gaara, begitupun sebaliknya. Bahkan meski mereka berada di kelas yang sama, Gaara tidak pernah benar-benar memperhatikannya.

Memperhatikan

Kenapa Hinata jadi kecewa?

Bodoh

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kau kenapa?"

Hinata terlonjak. Ia sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri, di sana ada Gaara yang sedang menatapnya aneh.

Kenapa dia ada di sini bukankah tadi bersama gadis pirang kecentilan itu?

Hinata, kau baru saja mengatai oranglain?!

Oh tidak, tentu saja tidak. Yang tadi itu hanya suara terdalam hatinya.

Ha? Bukankah sama saja?

Oke, lupakan.

"T-tidak apa."

"Aa." hanya itu yang Gaara ucapkan lalu tanpa izin Hinata ia duduk di samping gadis itu.

Tanpa tahu gadis di sampingnya memompa jantung lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Ia menunduk. Sebelah tangan memegangi dadanya.

Aku akan meledak!

Gaara berdehem sebentar, "Hinata,"

"Y-ya?" Hinata menoleh gugup.

Gaara menggosok tengkuknya kikuk lalu ia berdehem sekali lagi.

"Apa kau sudah..."

"S-sudah apa?" Gaara yang terlihat kikuk membuat Hinata gusar.

"Apa kau sudah mengerjakan pr Geografi halaman 65?" kata Gaara lancar. Ia terlihat seperti baru saja sembuh dari sembelit ketika mengatakannya.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

Jadi cuma itu yang ingin dikatakannya? Kenapa harus kikuk begitu? Membuatku berharap saja.

Berharap? Kau berharap apa Hinata? Dia menyatakan cinta padamu begitu?

Hinata membuang napas berat, mengabaikan suara yang berputar-putar dalam pikirannya. Ia membuka relsleting tasnya lalu mengangsurkan buku catatannya pada Gaara.

"Ini prku. Sabaku-san tak perlu kikuk hanya untuk meminjamnya. Lagipula pr Geografi itu di halaman 56 bukan 65." Kata-katanya terdengar lancar, lalu Hinata berlalu keluar kelas.

Sekarang Gaara yang mengerjap bingung. "Apa itu Hinata yang suka gagap?"

Siapa yang tahu

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kata orang cokelat adalah salah satu makanan yang membangkitkan mood menjadi baik. Itu juga yang membuat gadis berambut panjang bernama Hinata itu berdiri di depan etalase penuh aneka cokelat.

Hinata memandangi cokelat-cokelat tersebut berbinar. Rona wajahnya bersemangat.

Mungkin memang benar cokelat membawa perubahan mood yang besar.

"Aku ingin yang ini satu kotak besar." Hinata menunjuk kumpulan cokelat kecil bermacam bentuk. Dari bulat, kotak sampai berbentuk hati.

Semua cokelat itu terlihat mengkilat, membuat Hinata ingin cepat memakannya. Ah membayangkan cokelat-cokelat itu meleleh di lidahnya saja sudah membuat Hinata meneguk air liur.

Ia baru saja keluar dari toko cokelat saat sebuah suara yang cukup seksi terdengar dari arah samping. Hinata menoleh menatap seorang lelaki berambut merah yang berdiri tepat di depannya.

Gaara

Sebentar, apa Hinata baru berpikir suara Gaara cukup seksi?

Tentu saja tidak. Suara Gaara itu lebih dari cukup. Suaranya benar-benar seksi!

Oh, hei Hinata, berhentilah berpikir begitu! Rutuknya sendiri.

"Hinata?" ia rasa suara Gaara yang seksi terdengar ceria walaupun wajahnya masih sedatar biasanya.

Hinata menggeram pada pikirannya sendiri. Cukup dengan seksi, oke.

"S-Sabaku-san." ah, kenapa bertemu dengannya sih. Dalam hati merutuk.

"Kau beli apa?" Gaara melirik paper bag digenggaman Hinata.

"Truffle chocolate." Jawabnya pendek seraya meninggalkan toko.

Gaara mengikuti di belakangnya ia sedikit tertawa kecil. "Ini kan bukan valentine."

"A-apa harus menunggu valentine untuk beli cokelat?"

Gaara menarik rambutnya, "Tidak sih." ia menyamakan langkahnya dengan Hinata. Tapi gadis itu malah mundur dua langkah membuat Gaara berjalan di depannya.

Mereka berdua berjalan melewati toko-toko sepanjang trotoar. Sebuah kafe mungil yang mereka lewati menarik perhatian Gaara. Ia berhenti berjalan tepat di depan pintu masuk

Bruk!

...membuat gadis yang berjalan dengan kepala menunduk di belakangnya menabrak punggung bidangnya.

"A-aw!" Hinata mengusap keningnya. Ia baru saja akan menegur Gaara tapi pemuda itu malah menggenggam tangannya yang tak menenteng paper bag, menyeretnya masuk ke dalam kafe.

"E-eh tunggu!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata memandangi Gaara yang memakan kue cokelatnya dengan pelan-pelan. Terlihat sangat menikmati. Ia melirik tiga piring kecil kue cokelat hangat pesanan Gaara yang telah kosong di hadapannya. Satu cinnamon roll pesanan Hinata sudah tandas dari setengah jam yang lalu dan belum juga selesai seakan mengulur waktu.

"Sabaku-san, a-aku harus pulang." Hinata memandangi jam tangannya gusar.

**16.30**

Ia harusnya sudah berada di dapur kediamannya dari setengah jam yang lalu berkutat dengan bahan mentah, memasaknya, menjadikan makan malam untuk Ayah, Kak Neji serta Hanabi. Tapi setiap ia akan pulang Gaara memaksanya duduk kembali. Hinata yang tak terbiasa menolak, pasrah.

"Kau tak suka bersamaku?" Gaara mengerutkan kening, tanda tak suka.

"B-bukan!" bisa jadi. "K-karena ini sudah sore aku takut Ayah cemas."

"Kau bisa menghubungi Ayahmu katakan kau bersamaku." Kata Gaara cuek.

Hinata mendesah lelah. Gaara tak tahu seberapa galak Ayahnya itu pada setiap pemuda yang mendekatinya. Hinata tahu Gaara bukan mendekatinya, ya pasti. Hanya saja memberitahu Ayahnya jika ia bersama teman lelakinya bukanlah ide yang bagus.

"L-lagipula cokelatnya bisa meleleh jika tidak segera diletakan di lemari pendingin."

"Kau takut cokelat untuk pacarmu itu meleleh?"

Hinata merona. Ia menyangkal, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"I-ini untukku sendiri."

Gaara makin mengerutkan keningnya, ia memandang paper bag Hinata. Gaara tak yakin Hinata akan memakan semuanya lagipula truffle chocolate yang Hinata beli sangat banyak.

Menyadari tatapan Gaara Hinata gelagapan. "A-ano, ini untuk Hanabi juga maksudku."

"..."

"J-jadi boleh aku p-pulang?" ia memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya di depan dada lalu menatap Gaara berkaca-kaca dengan pipi merona.

**Damn it!**

Gaara menggeram gemas. Hinata yang berekspresi seperti itu seakan minta dipeluk. Ia harus berusaha menahan diri lebih keras.

"Aa, baiklah. akan kuantar." Gaara berdiri menarik tangan Hinata, membawanya keluar setelah sebelumnya menaruh beberapa lembar yen di atas meja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"A-aku bisa pulang sendiri, Sabaku-san." Hinata meringis ketika tangan besar Gaara malah menggenggam tangannya lebih erat. Lelaki itu menghiraukan Hinata yang terus meminta dilepaskan sepanjang jalan.

Gaara berhenti berjalan, "Kau marah padaku?"

"Eh?" Hinata menatap punggung Gaara bingung, ia hanya meminta tangannya dilepaskan bukan berarti marah kan.

"Tadi pagi kau berlalu begitu saja. Lalu pelajaran selanjutnya sampai bel pulang berbunyipun kau tak masuk kelas..." Gaara masih memunggungi Hinata.

"... kupikir kau marah." Gaara menundukan kepala, menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan kiri yang tak menggenggam Hinata.

Oh, itu.

Hinata mengerti sekarang. Setelah memberikan buku catatannya pada Gaara pagi tadi ia memang tak masuk kelas lagi. Hinata lebih memilih mendekam di perpustakaan membaca buku apapun yang bisa ia baca, memendam kekesalannya pada Gaara hingga bel pulang berbunyi.

"A-aku tidak marah," Hinata ragu tapi tetap melanjutkan. "aku di perpustakaan sampai bel terakhir." Jujurnya. Hinata pikir, ia tak akan bisa menahan kesal melihat Gaara ditempeli gadis-gadis di kelas.

Ia memang sudah biasa tapi entah kenapa hari ini Hinata dalam batasnya. Kekesalannya juga memuncak ketika melihat Gaara bersama seorang gadis manis berambut pirang panjang di kantin sekolah.

Alasan yang membuatnya terdampar di toko cokelat tadi.

"Kenapa, kau bolos?" dalam pikiran Gaara, Hinata adalah gadis yang tak punya pemikiran untuk melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Ng, K-karena aku―" tidak tahan melihatmu dikerumuni gadis-gadis itu. "b-bosan." ah, akhirnya bohong. Dan jujur saja, kebohongan Hinata itu terdengar payah.

"Begitu... ya?"

Pembicaraan mereka berhenti di situ.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah rumah bergaya Jepang. Di samping gerbang tersebut ada papan bertuliskan Hyuuga.

"Sudah sampai," kata Gaara.

"Y-ya, terima kasih telah mengantarku Sabaku-san." Hinata membungkuk sedikit.

"Ya, aku juga."

Hinata yang berbalik hendak membuka gerbang sontak berhenti saat mendengar Gaara bersuara lagi.

Ah, kupikir sudah pulang.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Senang rasanya bisa jalan dengan Hinata."

Hinata tidak tahu, dadanya akan begitu hangat mendengar perkataan Gaara.

"..." Ia berbalik, menemukan punggung Gaara yang mengecil seiring dengan jarak mereka yang menjauh. Kemudian Hinata tersenyum, sekali lagi menatap lelaki yang kini berbelok di pertigaan. Sudah tak terlihat. Hinata masih di teras rumahnya memastikan Gaara telah jauh untuk sekedar mendengarnya.

"Aku juga... senang." Katanya lantang, berharap tak sampai ke telinga Gaara.

Di ujung pertigaan. Seorang Gaara bersandar di dinding dengan senyum miring.

Puas dengan perkataan Hinata.

Ah, sepertinya, butuh waktu lebih lama membuat Hinata 'mengakuinya' berkata 'aku senang' saja harus menunggu ia pergi.

Apalagi mengaku cemburu?

Ia menyeringai sebelum tertawa dengan volume paling kecil.

Gaara perlu berusaha lebih keras. Ya, lebih keras.

**.**

**.**

**.**

―**0o0―**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Finish**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

"Hei, kau kencan dengan Gaara?" Karin merangkul Hinata dari belakang ketika ia baru saja memasukan buku-buku ke loker.

"K-Karin, kau membuatku kaget!"

Karin menggeleng, "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, jawab saja."

Hinata merona, "T-tidak kok."

"Lalu kenapa kemarin aku melihatmu di kafe bersamanya?" Karin menyipitkan matanya penuh selidik.

Hinata terkejut, "K-kau melihatnya? Kenapa tidak menghampiriku?"

"Kupikir kau sedang kencan." Karin mengangkat bahu acuh. "Lalu bagaimana?" lanjutnya tidak sabar.

"A-apanya?"

"Kau tahu maksudku!" katanya gemas.

Hinata menundukan kepala, "U-uh, itu aku tidak sengaja bertemu dan dia yang memaksaku ke kafe itu kok." Suaranya terdengar kecewa.

"Kau suka padanya ya?"

"A-apa?"

"Kau juga terlihat cemburu melihat Gaara bersama gadis lain." Karin mengangguk membenarkan asumsinya sendiri.

"Ha?!"

Karin memegang kedua pundak Hinata, "Hinata, kalau kau suka katakan saja, Gaara itu meski seperti itu dia sangat menyukaimu."

"K-Karin, kau... apa yang kau bicarakan. Aku tidak cemburu!"

"Hinata, aku mengerti perasaanmu. Aku juga merasakannya pada Suigetsu, kau tahu kan." Karin mengelus pundak Hinata penuh simpati.

Hinata hampir hilang kesabaran, "S-sudah kubilang aku t-tidak cemburu, aku tidak menyukainya!" kemudian Hinata melepaskan tangan Karin dari pundaknya, berjalan cepat, meninggalkan Karin yang menyeringai bahagia di belakang.

"Ah, bayi mungilku sudah besar, sudah bisa suka sama laki-laki!" ia memegang pipinya sendiri gemas.

Tapi sayang, Hinata masih terlalu jaim hanya untuk mengakuinya.

Atau malah tidak peka?

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**0o0—**

.

.

.

Aaa—AKHIRNYA SELESAAAI!

Jelek? Bosenin? Gagal ngefluf? Ah apapun yang penting selesai, hihi.

Ne, Ri. Selamat yaaa atas diterima di PTN keinginannya. Teteh doain riri biar ilmunya bermanfaat. Dilancarin segala urusannya disana dan psst… dapet jodoh di sana nanti hihi :D teteh ikut seneng :)) dan WOY TRAKTIRAN DITUNGGU—lalala ga denger alesan apapun pokoknya traktiran XD

Maaf ya, ficnya gak bertema tentang kelulusan atau apa itu. Ini Cuma kado sederhana.

But, di luar itu semoga Rirot sukaaa ({})

Dan terima kasih buat yang udah mau mampiiir dan meninggalkan jejak :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Big thanks **buat yang ripiu di fic** Lagi dan Lagi**

**OraRi HinaRa, **flowers lavender, **Len-necco,** Michiko Rei, **Fujiwara Hana, **Dark Side, **ookami child,** Samael Akashichi,** livylaval,** .777.

Maaf jika ada kesalahan nama

Dan semoga masih mau mampir :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sign out,**

**Rie.**

**Review or concrit plis?**


End file.
